Suicide Bomber
The Suicide Bomber is a weapon in the Worms series which will sacrifice the user's worm. Description Suicide Bomber is a weapon which sacrifices your worm. It was first featured in Worms 2. The Suicide Bomber's explosion was large. Then, it was featured again in Worms Armageddon and Worms World Party, with a smaller explosion and a poisonous gas that will be released when the worm explodes. If the Suicide Bomber is being used, the worm that will do the Suicide Bomber will blow up which will cause a maximum of 25 points of damage and it will create a small poison cloud. This means that any worms standing close to the suiciding worm will get poisoned. If the enemy worms are poisoned, the worms will lose 2 - 5 HP at the end of every turn. The weapon has a similarity of the Skunk and somewhat also Indian Nuclear Test. It is one of the only 3 attacks which sacrifices yourself, the others being Kamikaze and Starburst. Wormopedia Entry : See also: Wormopedia I feel ill. '' ''Another weapon that will claim the life of one of your pink troopers when activated. Use the Suicide Bomber and feel all inflated, the Worm will explode and release poisonous gas which will be carried by the wind. The explosion from the Worm is only small, but if you can get a group of enemy Worms with the poisonous gas cloud, then there isn't a lot they can do about dying - unless they get lucky a pick up a Health Crate. There is a time and a place to use the Suicide Bomber. Make sure you can hit as many Worms as possible with the poisonous gas, and to be extra special, try and knock one of them into the murky depths. Using Suicide Bomber The user should get close to enemy worms, and then press the Fire Button. Tips & Tricks *If you are playing Worms Armageddon, it is not recommended to use this weapon because the weapon is extremely weak there's a chance that the poisonous gas can miss the enemy and come to your own worms. It's only useful to use when your worm is nearly dead and to try on the enemy's worms in a group. But in Worms 2, the explosion is quite powerful and can be very useful against a group of enemy worms. But there's no poison in Worms 2, however. *Suicide Bomber is almost as good as Indian Nuclear Test because your worms will not be poisoned. Your enemy's worms will be poisoned. Its disadvantage is nearly similar to the Indian Nuclear Test, which you will have to sacrifice a worm and the Indian Nuclear Test poisons the user's worms too. *Try to hit as many of your enemy worms as possible with the poisonous gas and also with the explosion or both. Trivia *The Suicide Bomber maybe a reference of a type of suicide attack on foot, which wears like an explosion belt and detonates to suicide. *Strangely, the Suicide Bomber is considered as a superweapon. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in 2nd Generation Category:Superweapons Category:Poison Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party